


My Milkshake Brings All the Kids to the Yard

by FiccinDylan



Series: Rolling In the Deep: A Chublinski Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Stiles, M/M, chubblinski, chubby!Stiles, chublinski, rolling in the deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles introduces Derek to the runt of the litter.  And a little bit to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Milkshake Brings All the Kids to the Yard

“Der-cub!  Come over here for a minute, Sugalump!  Wanna show you something.”  Derek put down the pitchfok he was using to feed the goats and walked toward his man.  Stiles was wearing overalls and was crouched down over a newly born litter of potbellies.  He reminded Derek of a farm version of Buddha and wondered if rubbing Stiles’ belly would bring him good luck.  It usually did.

“Hey Big Daddy, whatcha got there?”  Sitles held up a little piglet who was far smaller than the rest.  He looked tiny and powerless but he struggled in Stiles’ pudgy hand as he frustratingly watched his brothers and sisters feeding.

“This right here’s the literal runt of the litter.  He keeps tryna get in to feed but his brothers and sisters are bigger than him and push him out the way.  This one’s a fighter though he still needs to be taken care of.  Fetch me that bottle over there, Sweetcheeks.”  Derek moves across the pen and brings back a bottle filled with Wilburette’s milk.  On his way back he sees Stiles unlatch one of the straps of his overall and push the front flap over.  He takes the piglet and allows it to suckle at his protruding breast.  Derek nearly falls over nothing at the site of this, it’s just so damned… beautiful!  Stiles notices the awe on Derek’s face.

“Yeah, of course I got nothin’ there that’s gonna satisfy this little one, but it calms him down a bit while I ready the bottle.  I think the suckling action is instinctive and this helps them.”  The baby piglet suckled on Stiles’ teat and Derek wondered if in some ways he himself wasn’t the runt of his own litter?  He handed Stiles the bottle who began to feed the piglet and thought about their situation.  

He was supposed to be running his family’s full time stall at the fresh air market where they sold vegan baked goods and hydroponic veggies.  His family scoffed at the barbaric farmers who they claimed over-farmed their land and cruelly massacred their animals.  And here he was, watching his so called barbarian fake suckling a piglet.

After the animal was satisfied Stiles placed it in the pile of other piglets who were settling in for a post meal nap.  He turned around to see Derek standing there, ready to be taken into his arms.  They kissed sloppily for a moment as Derek’s hand unlatched the other strap to Stiles’ overalls.  He let the front flap call completely revealing Stiles broad, fleshy chest and rotund belly.  Peering directly into Stiles’ eyes, Derek took hold of Stiles' breast giving a squeeze that caused the nipple to strain against the pressure.  

Derek leaned down and licked the nipple cutely, teasing Stiles who couldn’t help but watch his muscled adonis eyeing him like he was the last slice of a Christmas ham.  As Derek’s tongue flicked against his skin he ran his meaty fingers through Derek’s hair.  He cupped his own tit and coaxed Derek’s hungry mouth towards it.  Derek seemed to swallow the flesh as he used his hands to rub large, massaging circles into Stiles’ belly and his sides.  

"Ohh Honeycub, that's nice. But Big Daddy's hungry too." Stiles wagged his eyebrows filthily as Derek stripped out of his jeans, them being the only thing he was wearing.  Stiles got on his knees and looked at his paramour from below.  He licked his lips and winked.

"Well looky here, look likes you got something here that's gonna satisfy me just fine." 

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about farm animals outside of 4H like 20 years ago, but I did see an article about human women breast feeding animals soooo.


End file.
